There are many different types of mobile machines. Some such machines can include, for instance, agricultural machines, construction machines, turf management machines, machines used in forestry, among others. Some machines have subsystems that perform a variety of different functions. The way the subsystems are controlled can affect the overall performance of the mobile machine, or the performance of the individual subsystems.
One example of a mobile machine is an agricultural planting machine (or planter). When an operator encounters issues when attempting to operate a planter, those issues can directly impact yield. For example, improper seed spacing or planting depth can lead to less robust plants, and even plants that are missing.
Planters can be controlled in many different ways. When an operator encounters an issue with the planter, the operator can sometimes need to know what changes to make, relatively quickly, in order to keep the planter operating at a high performance level. Some systems have recently been developed which allow the operator to increase the planter speed. This means that the operator has less time to diagnose issues, and improper settings can affect much larger areas of the field being planted, when not addressed quickly.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.